ZoSan
• • • — two times }} ZoSan is the slash ship between Zoro and Sanji from the One Piece fandom. Canon Zoro and Sanji didn't really like each other at the beginning. They fought and quarreled a lot, were annoyed by just each others personalities. But with time they grew closer and although they still don't agree in many things, they care about each other, even if they wouldn't say that out loud. East Blue Saga Baratie Arc This is the arc, where Zoro and Sanji meet for the first time, though they don't share a longer conversation yet. Sanji, back then, was an assistant chef in the Baratie, an ocean-going restaurant. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp needed to stay there for a while, because of an accidental, extensive damage Luffy caused to the resturant's ship. After some time there, Zoro and Sanji share their first, short conversation. Zoro states that his goal is Grand Line too from now on, since he just learned that Hawk Eyes - the strongest swordsman in the world - is there too (and Zoro aspires to become the strongest swordsman in the world himself). Sanji comments it saying that Luffy and his crew are a bunch of morons, which probably are the ones dying first. Zoro says that he's right, but he didn't have to say the part about 'morons'. He says that from the time he decided to become the strongest swordsman in the world his life and death doesn't really matter to him and that he himself is the only person who can call him a moron. Then their conversation ends. Soon afterwards the Baratie is attacked by Don Krieg's crew, which was also chased by Hawk Eyes - the same person Zoro wanted to find and take him on. After Zoro is beaten by Hawk Eyes and lands in the sea, Sanji recalls his and Zoro's previous conversation. Sanji calls Zoro a 'shitty idiot' in his thoughts, claiming that 'he totally lost his mind and he could just give up his dreams, he didn't have to die for them'. Fanon ZoSan is the one of the most popular ships in the One Piece fandom and at the same time the most popular slash ship in the fandom. It's a rival ship to SaNa. A big part of the One Piece fandom that enjoys Zoro x Sanji pairing usually ships ZoSan alongside with LuNa and Frabin. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : PIXIV :Sanji/Zoro on Pixiv Gallery Anime Zoro-sanji-eye-contact.jpg Sanji-worries-about-zoro.gif Zoro-sanji-fight.gif Zoro-sanji-washing-dishes.jpg Lunch-is-ready.png Zoro-sanji-laughing-together.png Zoro-sanji-eating-together.jpg Sanji-trying-to-kiss-zoro-in-a-dream.gif Eyebrow-seconds.gif Sanji-gets-mad-at-zoro.gif Zosan-battle-couple_(1).gif Zosan-battle-couple_(2).gif Manga Op-chapter-429-zosan.jpg Op-chapter-943-zosan.jpg FanArt Zosan-comic-by-umikochannart-part-1.jpg|Comic 1/4 Zosan-comic-by-umikochannart-part-2.jpg|Comic 2/4 Zosan-comic-by-umikochannart-part-3.jpg|Comic 3/4 Zosan-comic-by-umikochannart-part-4.jpg|Comic 4/4 Zosan-by-Desaru.jpg Videos Canon Zoro & Sanji Funny Moments One Piece One Piece funny-Sanji's morning kiss Zoro stops sanji from sacrificing himself EPIC SCENE - Sanji hides the truth about Zoro's sacrifice - One Piece Sanji Makes Fun of Zoro - One Piece Funny Moment Zoro worried about Sanji. Water 7 arc One Piece Eng sub. Body Swap Part 2! One Piece 591 One Piece - Zoro and Sanji, soo close kisses xD very funny Hey Zoro!.wmv Zoro say Sanji Fanon » Paris One Piece Roronoa Zoro x Sanji|Edit Disconnectedᴹᴱᴾᵖᵃʳᵗ|Mep part Zoro x Sanji (Zosan) Hot n Cold|Edit Don´t Touch Sanji´s Zorro Crazy Posessive|Mep part ♦ STIIL HERE ♦ MEME ZOSAN|Animation PHOTO Zoro & Sanji AMV|Edit Boy Like You Zoro and Sanji|Edit ZoSan ► SELFIE|Edit ZoSan A Drop In The Ocean|Edit ZoSan Midnight Romeo ᴹᴱᴾᵖᵃʳᵗ|Mep part